1. Field of the Invention
The processes of the present invention produce compounds both old and new which are intermediates in the syntheses of .beta.-lactam compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemical transformations involving primarily monocyclic .beta.-lactams have been reviewed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,927 (see columns 1 and 2) and disclosed therein and, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,380; 3,843,682; 3,860,577; 3,862,164; 3,872,086; 3,880,872; 3,880,880; 3,883,517; 3,900,487; 3,917,644; 3,919,209; 3,920,696; 3,923,795; 3,925,363; 3,927,013; 3,939,151; 3,939,157; 3,943,123; 3,944,545; 3,951,951; 3,953,424; 3,954,732; and 3,960,851.
Excellent reviews are provided in the appropriate chapters of Cephalosporins and Penicillins - Chemistry and Biology, edited by Edwin H. Flynn, Academic Press, New York, 1972, e.g. Chapters 5 and 6.
A more recent review is A. K. Mukerjee and A. K. Singh, Reactions of Natural and Synthetic .beta.-Lactams, Synthesis (International Journal of Methods in Synthetic Organic Chemistry) Number 9, 547-589 (September, 1975), Academic Press, New York.